Finni: Eternal Girlfriend
by brookeblue
Summary: 70 years later from ending and Night comes back and finds Riiko in a nursing home. Saying how sad it is tends to be a turn off so-- Free cookies to all reviewers!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Brooke Blue's written a story! Gasp! **

**Yes. So. This is a sad story for Absolute Boyfriend (Slight Spoilers for those who haven't completed the series). **

**Before you read this, grab those tissues and prepare to be saddened. It even made me cry as I was writing it. **

**I OWN NOTHING besides credit for making all of you cry... I'm sorry. **

**Did I mention it was sad? **

**And without further ado... **

**Finni: Eternal Girlfriend **

_Night, even though you're gone… You'll always be my first love… My eternal boyfriend. _

**70 years later… **

Riiko lie in her bed, weaker than ever, alone in the nursing home.

She breathed a weak sigh and remembered Night… Her first love. Her eternal boyfriend.

_I wonder if this is how Night felt before…--_

Riiko quickly shook the thought away, not wanting to endure the pain in her last moments.

Astonishingly, Riiko heard a small knock on her door as the nurse poked her head in, "Izawa-san? You have a visitor…"

Riiko was silently surprised and even more so when Night walked in.

Her first reaction was shock. Her second reaction was "Oh my! He hasn't aged a day!" and her third, "Haha… Of course."

The nurse left, taking in once last eyefull of Night as he smiled, walking over to Riiko's bedside, "Hello girlfriend."

The words almost filled Riiko with tears. She took his hand, her eyes growing moist. He held hers tightly in return, looking slightly shocked, "You look so different…"

"It's been seventy years…" Riiko reminded him, "And I'm human."

They were silent, taking in each other's presence.

"How long…" Riiko stopped, her voice catching in her throat. She struggled a minute and Night squeezed her hand tighter, "How long have you been…" This time she struggled from a loss of words, "… Alive… Again?"

"About a day. They wouldn't let me come right away and I had to find you," Night answered quickly.

Riiko smiled at him. She could feel herself fading even more now, "I'm … so glad you came…" Her voice seemed so weak…

She blinked, her eyes staying closed for too long. Her chest rose and fell in an odd-looking manner.

"…Riiko…?" Night asked quickly.

She nodded in response, "… I don't know how much time I have…" She looked at him and smiled gently.

"Riiko…"

"Night…" He stared at her, listening as hard as he could, "Even though I'll be gone… You'll always be my first love… My eternal boyfriend…"

And then, as easily as a wave of the hand, she was gone.

Night would have cried if he could… Big, sloppy tears- The kind that rattle your entire body from where it hurts most. But since he couldn't, he settled for a light kiss on her lips,

"I'm glad I came… Eternal girlfriend…"


	2. Extended Version

**Finni: Eternal Girlfriend **

BrookeBlue

"You rented an apartment? Aren't you going back to Spain?!" Riiko asked, shocked. 

"I'm staying by your side!" Soshi replied forcefully. 

"I see…" 

_Night, even though you're gone… You'll always be my first love… My eternal boyfriend. _

**70 years later… **

Since that day, Soshi had taken her hand in marriage. They'd had a child; A daughter whom they'd fondly named Amane. 

And so suddenly, the times changed. 

Amane grew too fast and too far away, it seemed. And both Riiko and Soshi grew too old. 

And now, Riiko lie in her bed, weaker than ever, alone in the nursing home.

She breathed a weak sigh and remembered Night… Her first love. Her eternal boyfriend.

_I wonder if this is how Night felt before…--_

Riiko quickly shook the thought away, not wanting to endure the pain in her last moments.

Astonishingly, Riiko heard a small knock on her door as the nurse poked her head in, "Izawa-san? You have a visitor…"

Riiko was silently surprised and even more so when Night walked in.

Her first reaction was shock. Her second reaction was "Oh my! He hasn't aged a day!" and her third, "Haha… Of course."

The nurse left, taking in once last eyefull of Night as he smiled, walking over to Riiko's bedside, "Hello girlfriend."

The words almost filled Riiko with tears. She took his hand, eyes growing moist. He held hers tightly in return, looking slightly shocked, "You look so different…"

"It's been seventy years…" Riiko reminded him, "And I'm human."

They were silent, taking in each other's presence.

"How long…" Riiko stopped, her voice catching in her throat. She struggled a minute and Night squeezed her hand tighter, "How long have you been…" This time she struggled from a loss of words, "… Alive… Again?"

"About a day. They wouldn't let me come right away and I had to find you," Night answered quickly.

Riiko smiled at him. She could feel herself fading even more now, "I'm … so glad you came…" Her voice seemed so weak…

She blinked, her eyes staying closed for too long. Her chest rose and fell in an odd-looking manner.

"…Riiko…?" Night asked quickly.

She nodded in response, "… I don't know how much time I have…" She looked at him and smiled gently.

"Riiko…"

"Night…" He stared at her, listening as hard as he could, "Even though I'll be gone… You'll always be my first love… My eternal boyfriend…"

And then, as easily as a wave of the hand, she was gone.

Night would have cried if he could… Big, sloppy tears- The kind that rattle your entire body from where it hurts most. But since he couldn't, he settled for a light kiss on her lips,

"I'm glad I came… Eternal girlfriend…"


End file.
